


A ChenLay Fan Fiction No One Asked For, But They're Getting Anyway

by buttaerfly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Birthing, M/M, Non-sexual fisting, Oviposition, Unknown Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttaerfly/pseuds/buttaerfly





	A ChenLay Fan Fiction No One Asked For, But They're Getting Anyway

Chenlay 

The latest mission was awful. It was the first mission the organization has done in that sector of the galaxy and they stupidly only sent two agents out there. Those two agents, Yixing and Jongdae, ended up being separated, both ending up in captivity, and back up had to be deployed urgently in order to save those two. They were found in vastly different predicaments. Yixing, the lucky one here, was captured by the human-like inhabitants of that sector and was merely being interrogated. Jongdae... had been found in much worse condition. It was almost humiliating even, his legs spread, his belly being stuffed with circular objects cha a tentacle. During transportation back to earth, medics frantically tried to figure out just what was inside one of their top agents. Turns out they were eggs (obviously) of an unknown species, and after being advised by their commander, the medics opted to keep the eggs inside of Jongdae until they were laid in order to discover what he was carrying. 

It turns out that the eggs Jongdae was carrying matured quite quickly, it only took three months before it brought Yixing to where he was now. He was kneeling between legs with his partner yelling at him to 'get the damn things out of him.' When Yixing had asked if he tried pushing them out, he was met with a kick to the shoulder. 

"The only way I can get them out of you is by uh, fisting you." Yixing quickly fetched gloves from the med kit in the bathroom the two were in.   
"Just... just fucking do it." Jongdae rubbed his belly, being able to feel the eggs through his skin. The eggs had grew during his time carrying them, and he figured that they were about the size of softballs now. While Jongdae pondered how big his children were Yixing tried to lube up Jongdae opening, just to make it a bit more comfortable for him.   
"Just be calm, and try not to shit yourself." Yixing was half joking, half serious. Yixing was into things, but shit was not one of the those things. The agent gave Jongdae a nod before plunging his hand straight into the mans rectal cavity, feeling around for eggs until he found one. The initial move solicited a yell from the pregnant man before he began biting the palm of his hand. It took a few moments before Yixing could locate an egg, and he had his forearm deep in Jongdaes ass so he briefly said a prayer before attempting to extract it. "For the love of all that is good and pure, do not clench your ass." Jongdae instantly understood, and tried to relax as much as he could. Yixing then went through with extracting the egg, before repeating it the other eleven times with the other eggs. As the very last egg came out, Jongdae breathed a sigh of relief, "Yixing... I owe you my life."

"Yeah, you sure as hell do."


End file.
